


Me, myself and I.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: It's supposed to be funny, Slice of Life, just the bibi girls being huge nerds and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Sometimes Eli Ayase wishes she was a member of Printemps.





	Me, myself and I.

Eli, Nico and Maki were getting an ice-cream. They needed to talk about the song they had to write as a subunit. It was Eli’s turn to invite them somewhere, so she decided to buy them an ice-cream. It was about to be autumn and some leaves already laid on the ground.

“So, about the new song, me and Nico were thinking that…” Maki was mixing the ice-cream with the small blue spoon she had been given. She hadn’t eaten any of it. Eli knew Maki wasn’t a huge fan of sweet foods, but hoped she would at least try it.

“You mean ‘Nico and I’.” On the other hand, Eli was paying too much attention to her own ice-cream. A chocolate one. With chocolate sprinkles. She would have added chocolate sauce if it weren’t for Nico. Maki frowned at her. She didn’t like being interrupted. Nor corrected.

“What?” She raised her left eyebrow. Eli looked at her.

“It’s ‘Nico and I’. You said ‘me and Nico’.” Eli explained. She had finished her ice-cream and had some over her lip. Maki snorted.

“Huh. As I was saying, me and Nico…” Nico was the one that interrupted her this time.

“Are you dumb or something?”

“Shut up! You’re the dumb one here, idiot!” Nico was about to answer when Eli decided to interfere.

“Hey, hey. Don’t fight.” She didn’t want this meetup to end up like the others: Nico and Maki refusing to talk to each other because they had yet another stupid argument. Couldn’t they just eat their ice-creams in peace and be nice people for once?

“Did you hear her? She said ‘me and Nico’ again. Please tell me you were joking. Please.” She said, swinging on her chair. Maki looked kind of furious. It didn’t take much to make her explode.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I’m just used to talk like that, okay?” Maki’s tone of voice was sarcastic and Eli sighed. It was like she wanted to fight. It was like she was looking for it.

“What, like a spoiled little girl?”

“Shut up! It’s not like you’re so important anyways. I was the one that had the idea, after all.” Maki was rolling her hair on her finger. Nico hit the table with the palm of her hand. The cups of ice-cream almost fell off the table.

“You liar! We both had it.” Maki and Nico death-glared each other. Eli wasn’t sure what to do and just stared at the both of them. Nico broke the silence after a minute or two. She had finished her ice-cream.

“So, as Maki can’t say it, I’ll do it myself. Y’know, sometimes your own self is the only person you can trust. The thing is me and Maki…”

And in that moment, Eli Ayase wished she was a member of Printemps.


End file.
